nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Hawk
|kanji = ホーク |rōmaji = Hōku |alias = Talking Piggy Mr. Pig Master Lord Hawk Captain Leftovers Mild Lord Piglet |race = Pig |gender = Male |age = 16 |birth = August 6 |height = 100cm (3'3") 50cm (1'8") |weight = 140kg (309Ibs) |eye = Brown |bloodtype = B |family = Hawk Mama Wild |affiliation = The Boar Hat |occupation = Cleaner of Boar Hat |abilities = Transpork |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |seiyu = Misaki Kuno |english = Cristina Valenzuela }} is a talking pig and Meliodas's companion. He is introduced as the custodian of the Boar Hat bar who helps clean up the disgusting food scraps left by customers. Appearance Hawk is a relatively large pink pig who wears an ear ring with the words star boar on his left ear. His body is well rounded and his legs are fairly short. His charming point is the clover-shaped birthmark on his rump. His body and appearance is similar to a typical Gloucestershire Old Spots Pig. Like his mother, his ears are shown to be M-shaped. /Image Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality Hawk is shown to be an easily annoyed pig, as seen when Meliodas lies in jest and does perverted things to Elizabeth, and when Elizabeth is being airheaded. He also appears to care a lot for his friends and seems to be a mama's boy, occasionally crying for help from his mom. Hawk tends to have a big ego and is prideful, claiming that he is stronger than the Deadly Sins and even joked that his strength to be in the same class as the Demon King, but tends to be very frightened when someone far stronger than him attacks. History Hawk was born in the Purgatory under the name of Mild and lived with his older brother, Wild. Before Hawk could remember him, he was kidnapped by the Demon King and sent to Living World to act as his window to spy on his eldest son, Meliodas, through his eyes. Ten years ago, Hawk used to live together peacefully with his mother in an unknown forest until he spotted an unconscious knight, Meliodas who was laying on the side of the road and dragged him back to his home, a cave somewhere near Camelot. Once Meliodas was awake, the two ended up speaking with one another, where Hawk mentioned that he felt like he used to fly in the sky, thinking he was a Dragon back in his past life when Meliodas thought he was Wandle. The two argued over Hawk's name, until Hawk mentioned a restaurant named Pig Leg where Hawk loved the leftovers there which led Meliodas and Hawk to team up and work together since Meliodas can't work as a knight anymore due to an incident in Liones, but decided to open up a bar "The Boar Hat" named after the restaurant Hawk mentioned by selling his Sacred Treasure and building it on Hawk's mother back. Since then, Hawk and Meliodas became partners in business as Meliodas is the owner while Hawk is the cleaner as he could eat the leftovers. Abilities and Equipment As a pig, he has a very sensitive nose which he claims is capable of smelling objects, such as leftovers, up to 1.2 miles away. His nose has proven useful and valuable in combat as he is capable of searching for enemies and tracing where they are. Hawk is shown to be very skilled at making dresses. He is capable of ramming into any opponent, using this skill to take out Alioni and his teammates on his own. It was recently revealed that Hawk has a connection with the Purgatory. According to Merlin, Hawk is in fact a living portal between the world of the living and the Purgatory. Due to this, someone in one of the two realms can observe the other through Hawk's eyes, as the Demon King did to watch over Meliodas. Merlin was able to use a spell to send Ban to the Purgatory through Hawk. Being a creature from the Purgatory, Hawk is incredibly resilient and survivor, being able to resist Hendrickson's Dead End. Meliodas claims that the Demon King designated him as his surveillance route because of his resistance compared to the ordinary animals he used to use. Abilities |Henshin (Toransupōku)|literally meaning "Transform"}}: After his training in Istar, Hawk developed the ability to absorb the abilities and characteristics of anything he eats that has magic power. The transformation disappears when he excretes the food. *Tyrant Dragon: After eating the dragon's guts, Hawk resembles a dragon himself and gains the power to breathe fire from his nose (though it burns his nostrils) and the power to fly with his ears (but only a few feet). *Sand Crawler: After eating a small specimen whole, Hawk's forelegs become fins and his hind legs become a tail. Like an Earth Crawler, he can swim through the ground. *Red Demon: After accidentally eating a chunk of demon flesh, Hawk resembles a Red Demon, with red skin and horns. In this form, he is able to manipulate darkness into wings to fly similar to most demons. However, his speech becomes an unintelligible string of "Pukya"s. *Sky Manta: Achieved by eating Merlin's Monster Block. In this form, Hawk is able to flight at great highs, even with a person riding him. *Gray Demon: Achieved by eating Merlin's Monster Block, he is granted the use of the Gray Demon's signature Dark Snow attack, although it only has enough power to make food rot. Miscellaneous Techniques * : Hawk dashes and hops at high speeds, creating intangible clones of himself as he bulls towards a direct target. The impact of the collision is strong enough to smash open a locked metal chamber door. * : By quickly conducting a sequence of somersaults, Hawk easily approaches an enemy and body slams them. ** : Using the draft from Howzer's Quick Wind, Hawk spins his body rapidly to gain momentum and tackle the enemy. * : Claimed to be a forbidden technique, this technique allows him to conceal his presence completely and attack the opponent's blind spot. * : * : Hawk releases a flurry of punches to destroy the enemy. * |Saraname (Ōru Kurīn)}}: * : Equipment *'Balor's Magical Eye': With Merlin's magical ear ring, Hawk is able to not only measure a person's power level, but also their levels of magic, strength, and spirit as well. *'Monster Block': Special block created by Merlin with the flesh of different creatures, used to Hawk to use his Transpork power easily to the extent of a great calories consumption. Power Level Relationships Boar Hat Meliodas Meliodas and Hawk's relationship has its ups and downs. They tend to fight a lot, but they seem to care about each other. They recognize each other as companions, but Hawk is shown to be a subordinate to Meliodas. Hawk strongly values his relationship with Meliodas, having sacrificed his life to protect Meliodas from a fatal attack. Elizabeth Elizabeth loves talking piggies and appears to adore Hawk as a pet. He is very protective of Elizabeth, acting like a fatherly figure while reprimanding Meliodas on his lecherous acts. Hawk Mama Not much is currently known about the nature of their bond, but it seems that he loves his mother very much, calling her whenever he is badly injured and needs help. It seems the reason that Hawk has such a high opinion of his own strength is because he thinks he will become as strong as she is. Seven Deadly Sins Ban At first, Hawk was annoyed with Ban for freaking out over his ability to talk. However, they soon get along with each other fairly well, regarding each other as trustworthy companions. They are willing to support each other, as shown when Hawk carries Ban whenever he is drunk or exhausted. Hawk was disgusted at Ban's acceptance of the request from the Goddess Clan, to kill Meliodas, and tried to stop him, but Hawk knew he wasn't strong enough. Diane Hawk has a strange relationship with Diane at first, as he fears her eminently for trying to eat him, but the two soon begin to get along with one another. Diane saves and protects him on a few occasions. King King and Hawk seem to share a good, yet odd friendship, as sometimes King calls him Mr. Pig, Little Porker, or Little Piggy, much to Hawk's annoyance. Despite this, the two are close and are on good terms. Gowther Hawk and Gowther have a friendly, yet strained relationship. This is mostly due to Hawk's dislike of Gowther's lack of empathy and weird behavior, and how he disregarded his sacrifice during the battle against Hendrickson, yet he seems to have let that go since. The two of them seem to be almost surprisingly close, enough that during their battle at the Great Fighting Festival, Hawk spent the majority of the tournament match trying to talk Gowther out of attacking him and Escanor, despite knowing how emotionless Gowther can be. Despite this, Gowther simply apologized to Hawk and coldly stated his intent to continue the fight, knocking him and Jericho out to avoid dealing with them and to focus solely on Escanor. After regaining his emotions and memories, like with Elizabeth, Gowther's friendship with Hawk has become less strained and more genuine in nature. Merlin Hawk and Merlin have a good relationship. Merlin sees Hawk as a hero for saving Meliodas and believes that they should stick together due to both being 'boars.' Escanor Like Elizabeth, Hawk met Escanor during the Great Fighting Festival in Vaizel, being partnered with him during the festival. Their first impressions of one another during the festival were poor. Hawk viewed Escanor as a weakling and Escanor, in turn, was both confused and frightened by the fact the Hawk was a talking pig. However, after seeing Escanor's true power during the festival, and after seeing Hawk's bravery during the events and how he carried him around for the remainder of the festival, the two quickly became close friends. Though Hawk is just as weary of Escanor's power as everyone else, he feels comfortable enough around Escanor's daytime form to travel around him closely and have conversations with him. Escanor in turn shares this closeness with Hawk, confiding to Hawk about his feelings towards Merlin and asking him if he would see if she felt the same way, although Hawk did point out how shameless and forceful he was acting considering that he was asking for a favor. Battles Great Fight Festival arc *Gowther & Jericho vs. Escanor & Hawk: Inconclusive Corand arc * Seven Deadly Sins vs. Melascula: Win Prelude to the New Holy War arc *Seven Deadly Sins vs. Chandler: Indecisive Trivia *Hawk was originally translated as Hork, but his character design page in volume 1, revealed that his romanized name is Hawk. **In urban English, Hork can be defined as to vomit. This has reference to the manga, as he is frequently shown to clean up the customer's vomit. *According to the second databook(s): **Weak Point: Leftovers **Birthplace: Hawk Mama’s belly **What he likes about himself: His looks **Dream/Hope: Become the strongest pig **Regrets: He wanted to defeat Hendy by himself **The most embarrassing thing in his life: Nothing **What he wants the most right now: Leftovers **Favorite animal: Humans **Favorite scent: Leftovers *Hawk is not a big fan of beef. *According to Nakaba Suzuki, if Hawk was to possess an ability, it would be able to devour ten times as many leftovers and make leftovers float. **Despite that, Nakaba decided to give Hawk the ability of transforming - Transpork. ***The ability is similar to the ability Kirby has in the series with the same name. *In the Nanatsu no Taizai Popularity Poll, Hawk was placed 11th. *Nakaba stated that if Hawk sees leftovers far away, he will out run all of the Sins. *Hawk's dream is to one day become an invincible pig. **Despite looking like a pig, Hawk is actually a pig-like creature from Purgatory. Quotes *''"Don't make light of my nose that can smell leftovers from a mile away."'' *''"Nothing is wasted."'' (Hawk to Elizabeth when she dropped food Meliodas asked them to buy) References }} Navigation es:Hawk fr:Hawk pl:Hawk pt-br:Hawk ru:Хорк zh:霍克 it:Hawk Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Boar Hat Category:Animals Category:Main Characters